


Acampar

by Lizzar



Series: PsychicCloneShipping Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Experimentation, F/M, Gijinka Pokémon Character, Lime, PsychicCloneShipping, PsychicCloneShipping unofficial Shipping Week 2021, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzar/pseuds/Lizzar
Summary: Día cinco del Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition.
Relationships: Mewtwo & Mewtwo (Pokemon), Mewtwo/Mewtwo (Pokemon)
Series: PsychicCloneShipping Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205666
Collections: "What's our destiny?" ~ PsychicCloneShipping Stories





	Acampar

**Author's Note:**

> Día cinco del Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition.

#### Viernes

Ninguno de los dos pensó que una escapada a las montañas iba a ser su “primera cita”, Mewtwo esperaba algo más aterrizado, pero alejarse del estrés de la ciudad por ese fin de semana les haría bien a ambos. Y estar en otro ambiente con su reciente novia podría ser emocionante.

Procuró no ser una molestia para ella, especialmente cuando se trataba de su trabajo al haber pedido unos días libres después de haber trabajado más duro de lo usual. Nyuu sabía que ese viaje era importante para su pareja y no iba a negarse tener tiempo libre.

Aunque todo trajo unos momentos que podían ser incomodos.

La chica nunca había ido a un campamento, así que no poseía ninguna tienda de campaña ni saco de dormir, iban a utilizar sólo lo que Mewtwo tenía junto a unos mantos proporcionados por ella, obviamente, causando comentarios pícaros de parte de su vecina. Sin embargo, las provisiones fueron comprados por ambos durante la semana.

No tuvieron problemas para el transporte, había un autobús en la zona que daba un recorrido por las montañas y podían volver de la misma manera a la ciudad.

Partieron a las ocho de la mañana del departamento de Mewtwo y durante el viaje compartieron unas barras de cereales como desayuno. Fue una hora algo aburrida al no ver algo que les pudiera interesar, al menos hasta que el paisaje urbano fue reemplazado por uno natural.

—¡Al fin! Pensé que nunca llegaría el fin de semana. —Ella se estiró mientras el vehículo se iba—. Red fue muy amable al darme unos días libres.

Mewtwo levantó una ceja mientras buscaba un sitio donde levantar el campamento. Estar en todo momento con el cooler no era algo cómodo.

—¿El mismo que rompió una taza cuando dije que era tu pareja? —preguntó con cierto tono sarcástico.

Tampoco es como si le importara, algunos habrían interpretado su actuar ese día como “marcar el territorio” pero ella nunca le dijo que estuviera mal visitarla a la comisaria de vez en cuando. Y ver la reacción de aquel tipo fue algo digno de ver y agradecía no haber estado acompañado de sus compañeros porque, si era justo, ellos tenían mejor sentido del humor.

—No es tan malo, es sólo que aún me ven como si fuera la chica nueva —contestó mientras movía su cabeza disfrutando del aire fresco.

Mewtwo se detuvo y dejó su mochila en el suelo.

—Quizá tengas razón. —Le pidió el bolso que contenía la tienda de campaña—. Aquí es un buen lugar y hay muchos árboles alrededor.

Mewtwo decidió darle indicaciones sobre buscar leña por los alrededores prestándole una brújula para la orientación. Mientras tanto, él necesitaba un momento con sus pensamientos.

Exactamente, habían pasado tres semanas desde que empezaron su relación. No negaba que era algo demasiado nuevo para él; muchas actividades ya no eran las mismas o habían ganado un nuevo significado, como dormir juntos en la misma cama cuando iban al departamento del otro (antes dormían en el sofá o en un colchón extra), cuando comían juntos, cuando salían...

Ya no era lo mismo, pero no lo pensaba como una queja; disfrutaba estar con ella, disfrutaba tomar su mano, sentirla cerca, siempre que reflexionaba encontraba algo nuevo que disfrutar.

Sin embargo, surgía algo que le llenaba de nerviosismo, algo que le hacía estremecer cada vez que lo pensaba sabiendo que iban a llegar a ese punto tarde o temprano, «¿qué tan lejos podemos llegar?» pensaba al contemplar la única carpa que iban a tener. Se agachó para ordenar los sacos de dormir y las mantas, significaba que iban a dormir juntos por un fin de semana.

El resto de cosas estaban en la mochila de Nyuu, aunque no estaba seguro si hurgar en su mochila era una buena idea. Pero para su suerte en cuestión de segundos ella llegó con una buena cantidad de ramas y troncos.

—¿Tienes la crema para los mosquitos? —preguntó él.

—Busca en mi mochila.

Mewtwo sintió que le daban un golpe bajo, ver la mochila de alguien más le era algo incómodo.

—Pero...

—No me molesta que la abras. —Ella parecía darse cuenta del problema y se permitió bromear—. Tampoco escondo una bomba.

Nyuu fue y buscó entre sus cosas, mostrándole una crema de botella con una tapa naranja; entonces, procedieron a aplicarse el repelente. Él sintió su piel un poco más suave y agradable, entonces sintió un rugido de estómago.

—Debemos encender el fuego, te va a encantar lo que puedo cocinar —dijo él buscando la carne del cooler.

—Sólo asaras la carne —contestó al sentarse en la entrada de la carpa.

El día continuo sin problemas, Mewtwo no había bromeado de que la comida iba a estar deliciosa y a la cena en cambio, sólo se trataba de ramen instantáneo. Cuando salió la luna y tuvieron un hermoso panorama de las estrellas se sentaron juntos para contemplarlas.

Nyuu sonrió al notar como él parecía fascinado con el panorama, ésta tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

—La luna está hermosa, ¿no es así? —sonaba a una pregunta.

Su novia se sonrojó al notar ese segundo significado, apoyándose más en su hombro. Sabía que a él no le gustaba mucho decir “esas dos palabras” tan directamente, pero a veces lograba darle con la guardia baja.

Ella soltó su brazo para ir al interior de la carpa, calculaba que se estaba haciendo tarde así que necesitaba ponerse su pijama. Nyuu pronto se dio cuenta sobre un tema que estaba ignorando durante días. ¿Qué tan lejos podían llegar?

Comprendía que muchas parejas lo hacían, pero sentía que ellos eran diferentes, sus muestras de afecto solían ocurrir cuando estaban completamente solos, incluso tomarse de las manos ya suponía un esfuerzo para dos primerizos en todo sentido de la palabra. Y Nyuu estaba segura de que él no hablaba del tema para no incomodarla, pero sabían que era una conversación que iba a surgir tarde o temprano.

Prefirió dejar de pensarlo, que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder.

Entonces, Mewtwo entró a la tienda después de apagar el fuego y vio como ella llevaba un pijama más holgado con unos pantalones cortos, dejando su cuerpo completamente a la imaginación. Tuvo que admitir que le gustaba verla de esa forma. Él también procedió a cambiarse, Nyuu desvió su mirada para ver la hora en su teléfono, «once de la noche».

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al notar su ensimismamiento.

Ella al darse cuenta vio como llevaba algo simple y se había quitado su coleta dejando su cabello suelto.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que estaba pensando en algo...

—¿Era sobre… eso? —cuestionó sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

—Quizá. —Pareció abrazarse a sí misma, hasta que sintió su mano sobre la mejilla.

Mewtwo se acercó a ella dibujando un trazo sobre su comisura con su dedo, ella no pudo evitar sonreír, era su forma de decir que todo estaba bien.

—No haremos nada que no quieras —murmuró.

Cerraron sus ojos sintiendo la conexión de sus labios. Empezando de forma tímida, como si apenas se estuvieran tocando; ella no pudo evitar temblar al sentir sus manos deslizarse por su cintura causándole un cosquilleo.

La hizo sonreír, sintiendo la confianza para sujetar su cuerpo quedando acostados. Hizo que se vieran a los ojos, sintiendo como esa cercanía les estaba gustando. No se habían dado cuenta de la posición en la que habían terminado y no les importaba.

Con cautela el chico deslizó sus labios por la mandíbula de su pareja llegando hasta su cuello, en esos segundos ella se había vuelto irresistible dejando marcas en su nívea piel; la mano izquierda se deslizaba debajo de la camiseta mientras oía los gustosos suspiros provenientes de Nyuu.

Mewtwo no tardó en darse cuenta de un detalle que le dejó casi sin aliento, ella no llevaba nada debajo de esa ropa, sintiendo a plenitud parte de sus atributos femeninos.

La escuchó emitir un gemido, su toque era suave, como si estuviera descubriendo algo nuevo y lo tanteaba temeroso de romperlo. Mewtwo nunca haría algo para lastimarla y eso le hacía confiar en él.

Pero él sentía algo más. Cuando dejó de tocarla la observó con atención; su camiseta estaba más arriba, casi exponiendo parte de su seno, sus piernas permanecían juntas como si estuviera reprimiendo cualquier tipo de deseo y su rostro, en especial sus mejillas, mostraban un tono rosaceo.

¿Era correcto continuar? Sólo se estaban dejando llevar por el calor del momento, pero necesitaba un segundo para pensar con claridad.

Ella al reincorporarse vio como buscó en su mochila una botella de agua y casi sin pensar, esparció el liquido sobre su cabeza, no le importaba si su ropa terminaba húmeda, sólo necesitaba despejar su mente de esos pensamientos impuros.

No quería admitirlo, pero no se sentía listo para algo así.

—¿Two? —se acercó a él. Buscando alguna toalla entre sus cosas—. Lamento esto.

—No fue tu culpa, en realidad no me siento listo.

Recibió la toalla y empezó a secarse el cabello, ella se sentó a su lado apegándose a él al sentir una fría brisa.

—Si me resfrío será por estúpido. —Sin darse cuenta, había rodeado su espalda para mantenerla abrazada.

—No es mi culpa ser... irresistible. —Parecía ser un buen momento para bromear—. Hablando en serio, no hay que apresurarse... Conociéndote habrías querido hacerlo de la forma más responsable posible.

Iba a decir algo, pero estaba seguro que de no haberse dado unos segundos para pensar de seguro habrían continuado y se habrían visto en un mal escenario, pero hizo un movimiento para darle a entender que estaba parcialmente en lo correcto. Al ver su silencio, ella le invitó a irse a dormir, pero en su lugar él prefirió incitarla a ver las estrellas un rato más.

La luna era hermosa esa noche.


End file.
